falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Baby Steps
|sted=Vault 101 |forrige=tom |leder til=Growing Up Fast |belønning=S.P.E.C.I.A.L. |gitt av=Pappa |relatert=tom |baseid=00014E83 }} Baby Steps er det aller første questet i Fallout 3. Walkthrough Walk to dad Mål: Gå til pappa Questet starter idet du har fullført valg av din karakters navn og utseende. Poenget er å lære spilleren å bevege seg rundt i verdenen. The Great Escape Mål: Åpne porten i lekegrinden din Etter at spillerens far har snakket en liten stund, vil han sette spillerens karakter tilbake i lekegrinden, og forlate ham. Man får nå en ny oppgave: åpne lekegrindens port. Gå til porten og trykk handlingsknappen. Porten vil åpne seg, og neste delen starter. Det er også nå du lærer å ta ting og løfte dem, uten å legge dem i inventaret ditt. YOU'RE SPECIAL Mål: Les You're S.P.E.C.I.A.L.-boken Velg dine Primære Statistikker Ditt neste mål er å finne "You're SPECIAL!"-boken. Denne ligger like foran leketøyskassen. Når du undersøker den, kan du velge hva dine begynnende S.P.E.C.I.A.L.-statistikker skal være. Hver side i boken beskriver de ulike egenskapene, mens man på siste side får et overblikk og kan endre på alle på en gang. Ting du bør huske på * Ingen primære statistikker kan settes over 10 ** Statistikker kan settes over ti på en "usynlig" måte, men dette vil ikke påvirke på noen måte. Et eksempel på dette er om man finne Bobbleheaden for agility. Har man denne vil i teorien Agility statistikken være på 11, men dette får ingen invirkning. Bruker man derimot Metal Armor (som gir minus 1 i Agility) vil statistikken fortsatt være 10. * Det finnes en Bobblehead for hver primærstatistikk som øker den med +1, men som sagt kan ikke disse løfte statistikken over 10 (tenk på dette hvis du vurderer å sette en statistikk til 10 med en gang). * Ulike items kan brukes eller skaffes for å påvirke statistikkene. Spesielt kan mange typer med helt vanlig utstyr gi +1 i for eksempel Agility. Noen Power Armors gir økt Strength, men er svært tunge og gir i de fleste tilfeller minus i agility. Lucky Shades kan gi pluss en i Luck stat, noe også Ranger Battle Armor og Lucky 8 ball gjør. * Kjemikalier (dop) kan også bli brukt til å endre stats over en kortere periode. * Om du ikke er fornøyd med fordelingen av poeng du har gjort, får du en sjanse til å endre dem på slutten av questet Escape!. Follow Dad Mål: Følg faren din ut av rommet James vil komme tilbake til rommet, helt klar over at spilleren har kommet seg ut (til og med om man går tilbake til lekegrinden). Han leser et bibelvers, Revelations 2:16, som var hans avdøde kones favoritt, til spilleren: Idet dette er gjort, ber han spilleren om å følge etter ham for å se om Amata vil leke. Når man går ut i gangen, vil spillet hoppe 9 år frem i tid, til spillerens 10 årsdag. Dette er begynnelse på det neste questet, Growing Up Fast. Merknader * Gjennom questet kan du snakke babyspråk ved å trykke på prateknappen. * Man kan ikke spille i tredjeperson i løpet av denne delen av spillet, da det ikke finnes grafikk som kan representere småbarn. * Det finnes en oppgave til som ikke vises med mindre du utfører den. Hvis du plukker opp en gjenstand får du en melding om at du har fullført den delen av questet. Overgangssitater Det kan være vanskelig å høre hva folk sier i løpet av overgangen fra nyfødt til baby, så for å krydre spillet litt kan du lese disse linjene: *''I'm sorry, Madison. I am. But what choice do I have?''- Pappa *''I thought I knew you... I trusted you! We all did! How can you be so selfish?'' -- Doctor Li *''Selfish? This is my child we're talking about, Madison! My child!'' -- Pappa *''It's you and me, now, okay? You and me. But that's okay. So long as we've got each other, that's all that matters.'' -- Pappa *''No, no, put that away. This one's on the house. And now a toast. To James and his cheery cherub. May your future be safe, bright, and boring as hell.''-- Colin Moriarty *''Shh... You're safe now. No more monsters. No more nightmares. Shh... That's it. Daddy's got you…'' -- Pappa *''Yes, yes. Cardiology, Pediatrics, Psychiatry. Whatever your needs. You'll find I can handle, well… I can handle just about anything.'' -- Pappa *''All right. Just remember one thing. We need a doctor, not a deadbeat. Fail to meet my expectations, and there will be repercussions.'' -- Overseer *''Not so bad, huh? A bit chilly maybe, but we'll get used to that. A few decorations, some donated toys, and this place will feel just like home. Home…'' -- Pappa *''Hmmmm... Good? Huh, is that good? Here you go... No... Not too fast. That's it. That's it. Everything on the spoon. Come on, you can do it.'' -- Pappa Bugs * Etter at faren din har sagt "I want to show you something", kan det være at han bare står helt stille. Du må lage en ny fil for å unngå dette. En annen måte er å lagre spillet, gå tilbake til menyen, og laste inn spillet igjen. Bak scenen * Musikken som kommer fra babymobilen høres kjent ut; Den spiller en liten del av musikken i Tranquility Lane. Se også * Quests i Fallout 3 * Achievements og trophies i Fallout 3 de:Babyschritte en:Baby Steps es:Mis primeros pasos fi:Baby Steps fr:Premiers Pas ko:아기의 첫 걸음 pl:Kroki Dziecka pt:Baby Steps ru:Первые шаги uk:Перші кроки Kategori:Quests i Fallout 3